Misunderstandings Or Not
by Kyla45
Summary: A prank leads to some...interesting misunderstandings. But, are they really misunderstandings that are misunderstood? Naruto & Sasuke[Oneshot]


" It's not so bad."

" Always the optimist," Sakura sighed.

Naruto smiled into the rain that doused them all, that is to say, all of team 7.

Kakashi held a tiny blue umbrella, just big enough so that he could read his book with out the rain ruining it, and the other three members of the ninja squad were unfortunate in the fact that they had nothing to shield them from the rain.

Sasuke had the same stoic look he always wore, Sakura's posture was slouched and she looked grumpy, where Naruto looked positively elated. He wore a big grin, and splashed into the forming puddles whenever he could.

After all, what could be better than walking in the rain? Drops of water clinging to his hair and clothes, the landscape pleasantly toned down, to a certain sense of beauty, and of course, being able to catch rain in his mouth.

" How much longer until we arrive Sensei?" Sakura complained to the silver-haired man.

" Hmm. Not too long."

Naruto blocked out the conversation. From his place at the end of the scattered line, he glanced at his other, silent, teammate. He smirked deviously as he approached the raven slowly, from behind

His plan was already in motion, he had everything worked out. He had to stop a excited giggle from escaping his lips as he saw his Shadow Clone move swiftly alongside Sasuke in the bushes.

The Shadow Clone threw the projectile which Naruto have given it. It whizzed through the rain, almost silently.

Naruto watched as the object grew closer to Sasuke, and clenched his fists in excitement as it came closer to its target-

Sasuke stopped abruptly and the water balloon landed with a muffled splash. Naruto cursed, but quickly sneaked behind the Uchiha.

" Hey, Sasuke!" he called. As the raven turned around, with an annoyed look plastered on his face, accompanied by a cold stare, Naruto lunged, holding his own water balloon, poised at the ready.

The blond threw the blue water balloon with as much force as he was capable of, and it flew at top speed, hitting Sasuke in the face.

Naruto drew another water balloon, giggling, about to throw when a pair of hands grabbed his wrists roughly, forcing him to let go of the object in his hands.

He blinked to see Sasuke there, a red mark on his pale skin, and his face soaked more than it should be. Naruto burst out laughing, and when the grip tightened on his wrist and the look intensified on the Uchiha's face, he only laughed the more.

In his frenzy, and the split seconds in which he had found his teammate so close, he slipped on the muddy ground, feeling his body pulled backwards. He tried to jerk his hands away from Sasuke's grip, but wasn't able to, and therefor, he brought Sasuke down with him.

He hit the ground hard, with the added weight of his teammate. Sasuke landed on top of him, his face buried just above his shoulder, in the ground. He heard a moan of something that sounded very much like 'usuratonkachi' and Naruto blinked once, and then found himself laughing uncontrollably. In his mirth, he didn't even mind that the Uchiha had not yet moved from his position.

" Sakura, please don't overreact, I'm not carrying you if you faint," came Kakashi's casual voice.

Sakura made some gawking sounds, and then mumbled something that Naruto couldn't hear.

When he felt Sasuke get up, and glare at him, his attention was momentarily diverted from his angry teammate, to his equally angry teammate, Sakura.

" What were you doing to Sasuke-kun?" she near-shrieked.

" Huh?" Naruto asked, confusion stopping him in his wild laughter.

" _You were underneath him, laying on the ground!"_ she hissed.

Naruto stood up, brushing some of the mud away before he regarded Sakura with amused eyes. He glanced at Sasuke, who looked angry and flustered, and he almost started laughing again.

" Eh, Sakura-chan...I-" he giggled. " I wasn't doing anything! Just involved some good ol' stretchable rubber balloons, and-"

" You were...you...WHAT!?!? WHY WOULD YOU NEED CONDOMS?!" she screamed, color draining from her face.

Sasuke looked disgusted, and Naruto fell to his knees, laughing. Kakashi was now watching with mild interest.

" No!" he gasped, trying to talk. " I wasn't talking about- bwahaha- I was talking about water balloons!"

Naruto fell back, clutching his stomach as he continued to work his way into hysterics.

Color quickly came back to Sakura's face, perhaps her heart decided to pump a little too much blood, because her face was glowing it was so red.

Sasuke huffed, looking at both of his teammates with utter contempt, and then kept walking forward. After a while, Naruto got up, rubbing his watering eyes, and then fell in line with an extremely embarrassed Sakura, and a deadly Sasuke.

While Kakashi and Sakura were further ahead, Naruto quickened his steps until he was beside the raven.

" I got you," he said in a mocking voice. " I got you twice, even if I wasn't planning it the second time! I got you Uchiha!!"

" Shut up dobe," he growled in response.

Naruto laughed softly. " I can't believe Sakura thought..." he trailed off, giggling to himself. Sasuke glared, deciding that he wouldn't be the object of ridicule for too long.

" I don't know what she was thinking, we wouldn't need condoms anyway," he said smirking as the blond's eyes grew wide. His surprised expression was soon replaced by a goofy smile.

" I don't think she was thinking at all, Sasuke."

" Well, I can't blame her, if she got so worried then, just imagine how she'd react if her precious 'Sasuke-kun' slept with another man."

Naruto's smile grew wider. Glancing ahead quickly, and after convinced that it was safe, he swiftly stepped in front of the Uchiha and kissed him on the lips. He pulled back, relishing the surprised- but notably softer expression on the raven's face.

" Then, we probably shouldn't tell her about last night, ne?"

* * *

SORRY! SORRY! I'm SO hyper right now! Ahahaha My first 'official' yaoi fanfic. Hahaha. Sorry, sorry!! It was so OOC and STUPID and LAME!!! haha, I had fun writing it though. Haha.hahaha. Oh my. I should probably do homework now, and study for the damn history test tomorrow. Damn it. Leave a review and tell me what ya'll thought, and if you don't like yaoi, GO AwAY!! I don't mean to offend, and all that shit...yada yada yada. Bleh. 


End file.
